


Remember to Sleep

by Ominous_Rain



Category: Genji (Video Games)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Genji: Dawn of the Samurai, Genji: Days of the Blade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous_Rain/pseuds/Ominous_Rain
Summary: One sunny afternoon our Genji Prince is sick.





	Remember to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Genji. It is a series I absolutely adore though.
> 
> Warnings: FLUFF
> 
> Authoress: Hey everyone, my muse is sort of absent, but I came up with this short little ficlet.

It was a lovely afternoon. The sun was high in the sky and white fluffy clouds drifted along lazily on the clear blue backdrop. Birds were chirping and people could admire the freshly bloomed Sakura trees. Yoshitsune silently resented the happy picture. The Genji Prince was by the shoji door, looking outside. The young warrior felt and looked worse for wear.

"Urgh," Yoshitsune groaned. His long dark brunette hair was tied into a high ponytail and it stuck to his neck uncomfortably. He wore two thick white yukatas and was lying on heavily padded futon. While it was nice and warm outside, he seemed to be freezing. He was having a cold sweat and the breeze from outside did not help.

"Mina...Minazuru." Yoshitsune called out weakly. Her and Shizuka had trapped him underneath all those layers to keep him warm. The Genji Prince however, was so weak that he couldn't yell for help.

_What a great way to be weaken. A stupid simple cold._  Yoshitsune thought. The young lord turned his head on the pillow to face the ceiling. Everything was getting cloudy. His vision had black spots bleeding into it.

His breathing started to slow down when he felt a large hand lift his head. A cup was placed to his mouth. "Drink, my lord." Benkei's deep baritone voice said. Yoshitsune happily did as his throat was dry anyway.

Once he was finished, Yoshitsune sighed. "Thank you, Benkei." His head was set back down gently. This cold was really bad if he couldn't sense the other's presence before. "Where is Minazuru?" He found his voice after drinking the water.

"She's gone to buy medicine." Benkei smiled as he set the cup down. He took the warm cloth from the water bowl he brought and rung it. "I'm here to take over the nursing duties." He chuckled. He placed the cloth over Yoshitsune's head.

Yoshitsune sighed contently. The warm cloth was a contrast to the cold feeling he has at the moment. "I'm sorry, because of me we will be here a few days." He may not look it but the boy did feel the weight of his clan's revenge on his shoulders. Catching a cold hindered everything they planned for the next attack.

"Don't apologize, my lord. It's not your fault." Benkei bent down and kissed the corner of young warrior's eye. "The Heishi will remain until we destroy them."

"I know but—"

"No buts. Remember to sleep." Benkei said as he gathered Yoshitsune's ponytail and pulled it to the side. "Do not make us worry more."

"Okay." Yoshitsune grumbled and closed his eyes.


End file.
